The best Welcome home greeting ever!
by Cutie-Pie-Angel
Summary: After two months, Momo returns from her mission. What has Hitsugaya in store for her. Read and found out! One-shot is probably better than it sounds in the summery!


**A/N : Konichiwa minna-sann ! Here my second Hitsuhina one-shot. If any of you are Ichiruki fans, please do not hesitate to ask if you want a one-shot or a story for them. I myself are a big fan of those too. :D **

**Disclaimer : I do not own Hina-chan or Hitsu-kun...sadly enough...neither do I own the rest of Bleach. **

**Enjoy !**

"Talking" _"Thinking"_

**~~~~~~~~~~~~The best "Welcome home" greeting ever~~~~~~~~~~**

Toshiro Hitsugaya, 10th division captain and ice prince, known for his calm exterior, was agitated.

Why?

Well, because his princess was away on a mission and in HUECO MUNDO! Where THOUSANDS of Hollows were loosely running around. And then also for 2 MONTHS! Although she wasn't alone there, he was really, really, REALLY annoyed and scared. He knew that she could take care of herself, but he couldn't help but worry anyway. And the thought that she was alone with Shuhei didn't sit well with him. No, he wasn't jealous. He trusted Momo.

Oh the heck!

Of course he was jealous. He was jealous like hell. All the men that would even PEEK at her, would be transformed immediately into a popsicle. And now, to his distress, she was alone with Shuhei. Toshiro saw how he looked at her and and knew that he begun to like HIS Momo. In a romantic way...

_"When they return I'll take that ninth vice-captain aside and explain him very carefully th-"_

"TAICHOUUUUUUUUUUU"

A strawberry blonde women came rushing into his office. Well THEIR office.

"What is it Matsumot?" He asked rather angrily. The said women stared at him hard and long which made him more irritated. Suddenly, his vice-captain grinned. "Know what? Shuhei and Hina-chan returned from thei-" That was all Matsumoto could say before she blinked and stared at empty space. With a knowing smile she made her way to the couch and flopped down on it. Crossing her arms behind her head she got comfy and another grin spread across her face. _"Things got definitely interesting." _As his vice-captain and friend ,of him and Momo, she was well aware of their current situation. Letting out a soft sigh, she fell asleep.

**...**

Meanwhile Toshirou flesh-stepped at a high speed to Momo's house. After Matsumto told him the news, his only goal was his girl. She was the only one in his mind now. And like the past 2 months,too. After being separated for such a long time, he couldn't wait to take her in his arms again. After all, who could last so much time without his girlfriend?

Yes, you heard right. Toshirou, the ice prince, had actually a girlfriend.

He and Momo were together for some time now. To be exact, 4 months.

After the war with Aizen he and Momo took a few days off to relax and process all the things that had happened during the war. They spent much timer together and they even got much much closer than before. They were practically inseparable.

They decided to visit their old home and stay there for their break. They had the hut for themselves since their granny was on a trip to Hokutan with some of her friends. He had to admit that he had so much fun with her. He always did when she was around. Even when they were younger she would drag him to play with her. Hide and seek, play catch, playing in the water and so much more. He cherished the time he had with her and their granny, because they were the only two people who weren't afraid of him. That's why he would always treasure granny and especially Momo. She was so important to him that he couldn't imagine a life without her anymore. Now that he remembered, she was ALWAYS in his life .There wasn't a day he spent without her. Well, maybe after she had gone to the academy and they didn't spent much time like before or when she became a Shinigami, but during this time she still visited him every now and then and he too, visited her whenever he could find the time for it.

However, during their break he found himself exposing his playful side. They would, like old times, play in the water, play hide and seek and so much more. One evening, when they returned from the lake, she tripped over her futon and would have fallen to the ground, face first, if he hadn't caught her. This however, led HIM to fall, with her on top of him. They both were clearly embarrassed about their situation and blushes were rising on their cheeks. But they soon disappeared and they both burst out laughing. After a good few minutes they calmed down and looked at each other with soft smiles.

Toshirou's smile disappeared as he gazed into the brown orbs of Momo and he wrapped one arms around her waist and the other around her neck, pulling her face down. They shared a loving kiss. Of course, then came the confessions and they both felt asleep in each others arms.

Toshirou chuckled at the memory. If it weren't for Momo's clumsiness they wouldn't have been together now. Or perhaps. Depends if he had enough courage to confess. The accident really saved his but.

Arriving at his destination, the 5th division, he immediately searched the person of his eagerness. He went to her office and knocked. No response. Without another thought he opened the door and walked in. But he was surprised to find the office empty. He was sure that she would be here.

Frowning he stepped out and closed the door behind him. He then walked along the hallway and found the captain of this division stepping out of his office.

"Hirako-taichou"

The sought captain turned around and found himself facing the 10th division captain.

"Ahhh...Hitsugaya-taichou. Nice to see you. How are you?" Asked the blonde. "I'm fine, thank you for asking. How about you?" Asked the white-haired male. Even if he was eager to find Momo, he still had to be polite with his comrade. "I'm fine, thank you. So what brings you here?" Asked the Hirako and eyed the other captain. He seemed in a hurry and he could only guess that he was in search for his vice-captain Momo. As her captain, he of course knew about her relationship with Hitsugaya. "I'm trying to find Momo. Did you see her anywhere?" Asked Hitsugaya. "Well...no. But I saw Shuhei half an hour ago. I asked him where Momo was and he told me that she had gone straight to the supermarket. Apparently, she was out of food." Finished Hirako with a chuckle. He found the situation quite amusing. Hitsugaya, too chuckled. Yeah, alright that was his Momo. Thanking him again he made his way out of the division and begun to walk to his own, when suddenly an idea popped into his mind. Smirking, he changed directions and walked to the nearest flower shop instead.

**...**

Meanwhile, in a supermarket, our petite vice-captain, Momo Hinamori, was walking through a passageway where dozens of fruits waited for her. She naturally went to the shelf with big fresh watermelons and picked one with both of her arms up. After another 20 minutes she managed to find all of her needed things and went to pay for the stuff.

After paying, she said goodbye to the cashier and begun to walk home with a bag of supplies in both of her hands. _"I wonder how Shiro-chan is doing."_ Toshirou Hitsugaya. That was all she could think of for the past twenty minutes. After she and Shuhei arrived in Sereitei she wanted to go straight to her boyfriend, but suddenly remembered that she has to buy a few things first. So she said goodbye to Shuhei and went to the supermarket instead. TWO months. TWO months that she didn't see him. She missed him like hell, but she was a Shinigami and knew that she eventually has missions that take longer and wouldn't be able to see him during these times. But now she was home and she couldn't wait to see him again. Embrace him and kiss him.

Her lips formed into an adoring smile. How he ended up loving her, after what she did to him was beyond her, but she was grateful that he did.

Finding that it took to long to walk she flash-stepped instead to her bed quarters. After she entered her room, she paused and put the supplies on the floor, because they were starting to become to heavy. Then, after a few arms stretching, she picked them up again and went to the kitchen to put them into place.

Finishing this annoying task, she made her way to the bedroom to change her clothes. But, when she opened the door, a gasp escaped her pink lips.

Her bedroom was full of sakura petals. They were on her night drawer, on the floor, even on her bed. However, on her bed there was a shaped heart with petals. She got nearer to her bed with wide eyes. When she stood before it she gasped again. In the middle of the heart was written:

_**Welcome home, Momo Hinamori. Hope , you liked my surprise my little peach. Turn around.**_

Then she immediately turned around. Not caring if it was a joke. She just wanted to know who the person was, who did all this. Her jaw dropped to the ground. There in front of the door, stood Toshirou Hitsugaya, with his Shinigami robes and his captain haori. He looked like always, but what caught her attention were the roses in his right hand and a chocolate box in his left. Momo was too shocked to speak and just stared at him some more, with an wide-eyed expression. Who would have thought that Toshirou Hitsugaya could be romantic?

Meanwhile, Toshirou eyed her face. He found her expression pretty funny. She was probably shocked, not that he could blame her. He was surprised himself about his earlier actions, but he thought that Momo deserved this and he wanted to let her know how much he loved her.

"What? Aren't you going to kiss me or something like that?"

Snapping out of her shock she blinked and saw his raised eyebrow. Blushing, she gave him a small smile. Then, she grinned, give a squeak and run up to him.

"SHIRO-CHAN!"

Throwing her arms around his neck and his encircled her waist, but not before putting the roses and the box on the night drawer. She crashed his lips to his and gave him a loving kiss. Full of passion. So many emotions went through them. The strongest were love and longing. They both could say that the other missed him just as much, which was only normal considering that they were 2 months apart.

When they both needed air they broke the kiss, panting slightly. Hitsugaya then gave her a quick peck and released her waist. Pouting a bit, Momo released his neck and looked at him quizzically. Then she looked at her bed and returned her attention to her Shiro-chan, only to find him with a small on his lips, looking at the bed.

"Shiro-chan. Did you put the petals in my room?" Momo asked innocently. "Of course, silly. Who else would it be?" Replied Toshirou with a scowl. Momo giggled at this. He was just so darn cute sometimes, even with the oh-so famous Hitsugaya scowl on his face. She stopped giggling and threw him a warm smile. Then she raised her arms and circled them around his waist, giving him a loving embrace while hiding her face in his chest. Toshirou smiled a small smile and brought his arms around her shoulders, hugging her back. "I missed you so much, Shiro-chan" Whispered Momo and hugged him thighter. "I missed you, too Momo. How did the mission go? Did you got hurt? I swear to kami that if you got-" Before he could finish his sentence, he was interrupted by lips on his own. Releasing his lips, Momo looked up. "Don't worry. The mission went well. We were successful. And yes, I got hurt a couple of times, but the injuries weren't that serious. And I'm healed now, aren't I'm." She quickly assured him when she felt him stiffen in her embrace.

Letting out a growl, he hid his face in her hair and inhaled ,the peachy smell, deeply into his lungs. He hated it when he wasn't near her. He couldn't protect her otherwise. Sighing he nuzzled his face into her hair for a moment. "No one has every done something like this for me. Thank you. It's beautiful." Said Momo quietly and burst into tears. She was so touched that she couldn't help but cry. No one. Not one single soul had done this for her. In that moment she felt so loved like never before.

"Shh...shhhh. It's okay, Momo. It's okay. I'm here. Shhh..don't cry, please." He pleaded. He knew that she referred to the heart on her bed and her whole room. If there was one thing he hated, it was to see her cry. Those dammed water drops didn't belong in here eyes.

There it was again. The famous Hitsugaya scowl appeared on his face. He made her cry dammit. He just knew it was because of him!

He released her shoulders and cupped her face in his hands instead. With his thumbs, he wiped away her tears. "Shhhh...Momo. That was a surprise for you. It should have make you smile, not cry. I'm sorry. Please stop crying." Momo looked at him with teary eyes. He could see the question in them. Why? She asked with her eyes. Smiling softly he pecked her lips quickly, her face still in his hands. "I did it, because you deserve it. Because I love you and wanted to show you how much you mean to me." He answered her softly.

Momo just stared at him.

She never heard him speak like this. She wasn't used to hear such romantic words from him. Yes, she knew that he always acted differently when he was around her when they were alone or he wouldn't be as cold with her when the others were present either, but this, she has to admit, was pleasingly surprising. A smile appeared on her face. "Thank you." She whispered quietly, never breaking the eye-contact with him. Toshirou just smiled and shook his head. "Silly Momo." With that said he took her hand and picked up the box and the roses that were still on the night drawer. He gave her the roses , which Momo accepted excited and planted a kiss on his cheek. He then pulled her over the bed, picked her up when they stood before it and threw her in the middle. Toshirou soon followed and sat next to her on the bed. He opened the box and picked up a piece of white chocolate. "Say 'Ahhh'." Momo giggled. It was rare that her boyfriend was this childish. Naturally, she played along. "Ahhhhhhh." Toshirou put the chocolate in her mouth and Momo chewed on it happily. "Mhhhh...I love white chocolate." "I know, silly. That's why I got them." Said Toshirou and laughed. He then picked up another piece and shoved it into her mouth. After swallowing the piece, Momo took the box and picked one piece. She then put it in front of Toshirou's mouth. "Momo, you know I hate chocolate." "Yeah, I know, but can you at least try it? I don't want to eat it alone. Please?" She gave him her best puppy-dog eyes look, because she knew he could never resist that look. And she was right. Upon seeing that look, Toshirou went mushy immediately. _"Damn, her cuteness. I swear! One day she is going to be the end of me__!" _He thought annoyed. Sighing he opened his mouth and Momo took the opportunity to shove the chocolate happily into his mouth. After chewing and swallowing it, he licked his lips.

Momo giggled again. "See? It wasn't that bad was it?" "Humph..No it was actually really good. Can you give me another piece?" Toshirou asked. "Of course. Here you go." Toshirou took a bit from the piece that Momo was holding in front of his mouth. He let the chocolate melt into his mouth and he savored the sweet taste of it. He had to admit, white chocolate wasn't that bad. He didn't lie when he said that it was good, despite hating candy. Taking the rest of the chocolate into his mouth, along with Momo's forefinger and thumb, which were holding the piece, he swallowed the chocolate and nibbled on her delicate fingers. Momo giggled at the contact and nibbled playfully at his neck, which made him groan and let go of her fingers. He then playfully glared at her. "What do you think you are doing, bedwetter?" "Hehe. What? I just wanted to tease you Shiro-chan. And I do NOT wet the bed anymore. Mou, you are so mean." Her lips formed into an adorable small pout and Toshirou just had to chcukle, because it was just so dann CUTE. He Suddenly realized that he used the word 'cute' every often since he gotten together with Momo. Making a serious face again, he shot her a fake glare. "Oi! It's Hitsugaya-taichou and not 'Shiro-chan'. Stop calling me that!"

"But Shiro-chan is so cute!" Whined Momo, but continued to speak. "Furthermore, it suits you every well and i's my own special nickname for you I don't want to be so formal around you. It makes me feels like some suboridinate who you can order around and not care for. But...If you really care that much I will start calling you with your proper title from now on." She started sadly, but finished with a small smile. While Momo spoke Toshirous eyes have widened. He had no idea that it was so important to her. Well, now that he thought about it she was somehow right. After all, they grew up together and now, after hearing her perspectives, he too thinks that formalities weren't really necessary. Now that he thought about it, he couldn't even remember why he wanted her to call him Hitsugaya-taichou in the first place. Maybe because he wanted her, before they got together, to acknowledge him as a strong, responsible captain who could take care of himself AND her at the same time without any doubt, instead of seeing him as the little kid, he was in Junriran.

Because he wasn't the the little brat he was back then.

But since they are together now, he shouldn't care less. Because apparently, she had faith that he could protect her and was worth of her time. Besides, she loved him and that was all that really mattered. Furthermore, he should be thankful that she was so close only with him. Even if she was close with Kobayashi, Hisagi, Abarai and Kira cose,too, she was always coming to HIM first if she had problems, if she was excited about something or even if she seeked for comfort. He was the one who knew her the best. Eyes softening, he gave her a small smile and touched her cheek with his hand, caressing her face with his thumb. He then leaned in and gave her a small kiss upon her cherry pink lips. Breaking the kiss, he looked deep in her dark brown eyes and offered her another tiny smile. "Humph. Yeah, you're right bed-wetter. I don't want you to be so formal around me, but still it's embarrassing when you cal me Shiro-chan in front of my subordinates and peers." He finished with a scowl. His brows were knitted together, revealing his displeasure. "Mou. Fine I make you a deal." Started Momo. Toshirou raised a thin, white eyebrow. "A deal?" "Yeah. I'll call you Hitsugaya-kun in front of you peers and subordinates, but I got to call you Shiro-chan if we two are alone on our private time. How does that sound?" Asked Momo with huge, brown eyes.

While frowning a little longer, he pondered about the idea. Honestly, it was very appealing. Others shinigami, including the captains, were already used to hear Hitsugaya-kun out of her mouth, so it wasn't really embarrassing. His frown turned into a tender smile. "Sure, why not? I like the idea." "Really? Yeahhhh. I knew you would like the idea, because we both benefit from it." She said excitedly, glad that her idea was approved of. Now she actual-

However, her thoughts were cut of short when another pair of lips touched hers in a passionate kiss.

"Shiro-chan?" Momo mumbled against his lips.

"Hmmmmm?" Toshirou mumbled back

"That was the best 'Welcome home' greeting ever."

**A/N : Done. I finally finished it :D I have one idea after another. I don't know how to write them all anymore xD. Oh, well...I hope you liked it, minna-san. And sorry for the OOC-ness, but it seems that I can't really grasp their normal character. Furthermore, Toshi-kun is the hardest :( But... I learn it. Until then, please just bear with it :D**

**Until next time. Ja-ne! :D**


End file.
